


I don't wanna hide us away

by pllsetskyonice (hma1313)



Series: Otayuri Week 2017 [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Future Fic, M/M, OtaYuri Week 2017, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 16:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9911696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hma1313/pseuds/pllsetskyonice
Summary: It's hard, dating Otabek.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Otayuri Week Day 5: Fears or ~~Encouragements~~
> 
> Title taken from [Secret Love Song by Little Mix](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qgy7vEje5-w). 
> 
> This can be [read on tumblr](http://pllsetskyonice.tumblr.com/post/157657249829/i-dont-wanna-hide-us-away) if you prefer.

It’s hard, dating Otabek.

It’s hard because Yuri’s only seventeen and some people have Opinions about him dating someone who’s twenty. It’s hard because Otabek is from a Muslim family, and although he isn’t practicing himself, he has no idea how his family will react. It’s hard because their relationship mostly consists of five hour Skype calls, a snap streak that’s over two hundred days long, playlists they share with each other on Spotify and kisses behind closed doors when they’re together.

It’s hard, and Yuuri and Victor have no idea how lucky they are.

Unlike the other couple, Yuri and Otabek can’t kiss at the rink side, they can’t post cute photos of them together on Instagram, they can’t get engaged and have Phichit scream about it all over social media. They can’t have any of that, and it’s so hard.

Yuri can count the number of people who know the true nature of his relationship with Otabek on one hand. There’s Yuuri and Victor, Yuri’s grandpa, then Mila, and that’s it. Their relationship for the most part is a complete secret, and although that’s sometimes a thrill, it’s mostly looking around corners and making sure no one is looking over their shoulders when they’re snapchatting each other: they can get explicit sometimes, it’s how Mila found out and Yuri does not want to deal with that again.

“Is that – oh my God, Yuri!” Mila had looked so shocked when she happened to glance over at her friend’s phone at the wrong moment and saw him open the snapchat that showed Otabek jerking himself off with the caption _I miss you_. “Is that from Otabek?”

“You saw nothing,” Yuri snapped, quickly locking his phone. “Shut up.”

“That was not nothing! Does he fuck you with that? How are you still able to walk? Was he a porn star in a past life or something?”

“Shut UP, Mila!”

And although it’s hard dating Otabek, it doesn’t mean Yuri loves him any less.

If anything, he loves him more.

* * *

Otabek visits for a week and everything about it is perfect. Yuri goes to bed the night after Otabek has got on a plane back to Kazakhstan with a smile on his face and the scent of Beka clinging to the sheets, his phone on do not disturb as he slips into sleep.

So he doesn’t see what’s happening until morning.

* * *

It starts off small. There’s a slightly blurry photo of them hugging goodbye at the airport posted to Instagram with the caption _When you have to say goodbye to bae._ Someone in the comments claims they overheard Yuri and Otabek saying I love you as they said goodbye, but it gets lost amongst the hundreds of other comments on the post and the world moves on.

It’s quiet for a few days, and then someone posts on Twitter _Conspiracy: Otabek and Yuri have been dating for ages are we’re just too fucking blind to notice it_. It soon starts drowning in likes and retweets once it’s made its way onto a few popular fan accounts, and before Yuri knows what’s happening, it’s gone viral. It’s trending. In the space of an hour, three different tumblr blogs are set up, along with at least five Twitter accounts and several Instagrams.

“Beka, I’m scared,” Yuri says that night when they’re on Skype together. “I just saw a Tweet that said ‘I’m going to prove that Otabek and Yuri are dating if it’s the last thing I do.’ Who says something like that? It’s fucking creepy.”

“I’m scared too, Yura,” Otabek admits. “You know I don’t care about the age difference between us but some people do, they’ve made that very clear.”

“Why? What are they saying?”

Otabek looks visibly uncomfortable even in the shitty webcam quality. “They’re calling me a paedophile,” he says quietly. “And I know that’s ridiculous, but I still can’t help but let it get to me.”

“Well that’s just fucking stupid,” Yuri snaps. “I’m not a kid, I’m above the age of consent in Kazakhstan and Russia and there’s only like two and a half years between us anyway. It’s only because I’m still seventeen that people actually give a shit.”

“I guess.”

“We haven’t done anything wrong, Beka,” Yuri assures his boyfriend. “And we’ll get through this, I know we will.”

* * *

**yurabek**

10 Reasons Otabek Altin and Yuri Plisetsky are Definitely Dating

  1. They’re literally childhood sweethearts! They first met at Yakov’s summer training camp when Yuri was 10
  2. The airport goodbye a couple of weeks ago where someone apparently heard them saying I love you to each other
  3. We all know Otabek loves music, right? Well, a close examination of his public playlists on Spotify include one called Kitten, which includes an odd mixture of rock music, love songs, and classical pieces
  4. They’re always together when they’re at competitions? Like ALL THE TIME
  5. “Davai!” need I say more



[read more]

1,423 notes        #yurabek #yuri plisetsky #otabek altin #figure skating

 **Anonymous** asked:

So what’s up with prying into their private lives that’s not cool 

> **yurabek** answered:
> 
> Who said we were prying into their private lives? We’re not

**2 notes**                 #anon I am confused #ask #wank for ts

 **Anonymous** asked:

Otabek naming a playlist ‘kitten’ though this shit is what I live for {x} 

> **yurabek** answered
> 
> SAME ANON, SAME

**12 notes**               #it is truly a blessing #ask #{x}

 **Anonymous** asked:

Going through Otabek’s spotify listening in on their conversations at airports any of this ringing any bells 

> **yurabek** answered:
> 
> …it’s not us doing this it’s other people in the fandom we’re just here to bring it all together in one place

**3 notes** #yurabek4life #ask #wank for ts

 **Anonymous** asked:

That doesn’t make it okay 

> **yurabek** answered:
> 
> Well if it wasn’t us doing it someone else would be: there’s several blogs just like ours, I’m sure you’re aware of that.

**3 notes**                 #ask #wank for ts

 **j-jstyle** asked:

don’t wanna stir things up or anything but I have to say I kind of agree with anon on this, it does all seem like an invasion of privacy. Like if they are together they have no obligation to tell us bc it’s legit none of our fucking business 

> **yurabek** answered:
> 
> That may be so, but like we’ve said before, if we weren’t doing this someone else would be doing it so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**23 notes** #ask #j-jstyle #wank for ts

 **plisetskyyuri** reblogged this and added:

THANK YOU @j-jstyle FOR SAYING WHAT WE’RE ALL THINKING

 **24 notes** #can we just leave them alone please and thank you

* * *

“Dance with me.”

“What?” Otabek asks, looking at his boyfriend in surprise. “Dance with you?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Yuri says. It’s the banquet after the Grand Prix Final and Yuri’s riding on the high of winning gold for the third year running and the knowledge that Otabek was only one step down from him on the podium with the silver medal around his neck. “Please.”

“But…” Otabek trails off. Yuri knows what’s going through his head right now, probably something along the lines of _if we do this, they’ll know_ and _we can’t go back from this once we’ve done it_.

“Please, Beka,” Yuri whispers, holding out his hand. “We can’t hide from them forever.”

“What if they think –”

“Fuck what they think!” Yuri snaps. “It doesn’t fucking matter what they think, alright? What matters is that I love you. I fucking love you, Beka, don’t you dare forget it!”

“Alright,” Otabek says, taking Yuri’s hand. “Let’s dance.”

* * *

(“I told you so, Mickey! You owe me thirty euros!”)

* * *

**yuri-plisetsky**

[Image of Otabek and Yuri dancing together]

_Tagged: otabek-altin_

**12,352 likes**

**yuri-plisetsky** **♥♥♥** #boyfriend #hatersgonnahate

View all 245 comments

 **phichit+chu** wHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME I FEEL SO OFFENDED

 **Yuri+angels10** OMG OMG OMG #yurabek IS REAL

* * *

_“Otabek, it’s your father. I didn’t want to leave a message but it seems you’re busy right now so I suppose I’ll have to. I just want to say that I’m glad you’re happy. I might not fully understand now, but I have faith that one day, my god will make me understand. Your mother sends her love, and your sister hopes that Yuri will come and visit soon. I hope to talk to you later.”_

* * *

“Told you it’d be okay,” Yuri says later that night when they’re snuggled up in bed together. “Most people were just upset we hadn’t told them sooner.”

“I know,” Otabek replies, pressing a kiss against Yuri’s lips. “I love you, Yura.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: [pllsetskyonice](http://pllsetskyonice.tumblr.com/)


End file.
